csi:ny crossover with 8 simple rules
by kaitlyn143
Summary: this is just an idea. please read and reveiw to tell me if i should continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is just an idea. What if Lindsey had 2 sisters and a brother who were Kerry, Bridget and Rory from 8 simple rules, and they come to visit her one day how would it all turn out, especially when Bridget gets feelings for Danny.

Tell me if you think I should write it.

Here a preview of the 1st chapter.

It was hot in New York crime lab when 3 teenagers walked in, a young attractive blond girl walk up to the front desk

'Pardon me' she began 'is it possible that I can see Lindsey hen... I mean Monroe. Lindsey Monroe'

Today Fiona was working the front desk. She didn't really like Lindsey, only because Danny fancied he and she fancied Danny. She looked at the young girl and without a word paged Lindsey.

Lindsey was in the DNA lab working a case with Stella when her pager went off, looking down at it she realised someone was waiting in the lobby for her, her mind wondered off when she tried to think who was waiting for her.

Lindsey's pager went off again. Stella looked at her, seeing Lindsey's mind was somewhere else she walked up to Lindsey and clicked her fingers in front of her face.

'Lindsey, aren't you gonna answer that' Lindsey looked up at her

'Oh right…… yeah. Ill be back soon'

Lindsey walked to the lobby still try to think about who might be waiting for. When she reached the lobby she was stunned

'Bridget, Kerry, Rory……… what are you doing here?'


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot in New York crime lab when 3 teenagers walked in, a young attractive blond girl walk up to the front desk

'Pardon me' she began 'is it possible that I can see Lindsey hen... I mean Monroe. Lindsey Monroe'

Today Fiona was working the front desk. She didn't really like Lindsey, only because Danny fancied her and she fancied Danny. She looked at the young girl and without a word paged Lindsey.

Lindsey was in the DNA lab working a case with Stella when her pager went off, looking down at it she realised someone was waiting in the lobby for her, her mind wondered off when she tried to think who was waiting for her.

Lindsey's pager went off again. Stella looked at her, seeing Lindsey's mind was somewhere else she walked up to Lindsey and clicked her fingers in front of her face.

'Lindsey, aren't you gonna answer that' Lindsey looked up at her

'Oh right…… yeah. Ill be back soon'

Lindsey walked to the lobby still try to think about who might be waiting for. When she reached the lobby she was stunned

'Bridget, Kerry, Rory……… what are you doing here?'

Rory looked up and ran to this older half sister who was still in shock shortly followed by Kerry.

'we came to visit you, I wanted to see what you do, Bridget wanted to go shopping and Rory was hoping he could visit the zoo to see some monkeys.' Kerry said in one breath. 'Unless you don't want us to be their then we could all ways leave.' Kerry looked up and saw the stunned looked on her sisters face and sighed 'come on guys let go she obviously doesn't want us here.'

Kerry turned around and started to walk away but Lindsey grabbed her arm 'of course I want you here its just that I was shocked I didn't know you were come. If I did I would have taken time of work! Hey does your mum know you're here?'

'Of course' Bridget said 'what did you just think we had run away?' Lindsey looked at Bridget then back at Kerry 'it wouldn't be the first time, come on I have a couple more hours of work, and you guys can stay in the break room'

Kerry, Bridget and Rory entered the break room and bumped in a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, which made Bridget, fall down.

'uh sorry about that' the man said ' do you need a hand?' he said to Bridget who was still on the floor ' uh yes please' the man hold his hand out and pulled Bridget up 'I' m Danny Messer' ' oh um I'm Bridget Hennessy' Kerry looked up at Bridget and cleared her throat 'oh ah this is my younger sister Kerry and my younger brother Rory' Bridget said while staring in to Danny's blue eyes 'oh so Bridget Kerry Rory why are you here' 'oh we're visiting our sister she's a csi here.' Rory said 'who's your sister I might now here i'm also a csi here 'Danny asked 'our sister is um Lindsey Monroe. Well she's actually our half-sister' Kerry said 'oh okay I didn't know hat Lindsey had a half brother or sisters ' Danny said as his pager went off ' oh well I have to go nice meeting you bye' said Danny as he walked away 'bye' Kerry Bridget and Roy said in one voice. When Danny was out of sight Bridget turned too Kerry and Rory 'hey do think Lindsey will let me go out with him? He's hot!' Bridget asked. Kerry and Rory looked at her and shock their heads before they went into the break room and sat down.


End file.
